Why not?
by angel of darkness 818
Summary: this is a dirty story so if u don't like sexual themes do not read what if Trent and Gwen still dated after TDA they date ti'll they r 21 Trent wants to no y haven't they ... I WILL ONLY GO THIS FAR FOR NOW PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY R


as Trent and Gwen go to there house Trent begins to think "We have been dating since we were 16 were 21 now and Gwen is still a virgin" "Trent?" she asks snapping his thoughts out of way "Oh yes Gwen?" "Can i have the keys?" she asks "Sure honey sweet" he says "Well what happen to Angel as my nickname?" she asks sarcastically "Ok then" he says they go inside there 2 story house "Gwen?" "Hm?" she asks going into the kitchen "We r 21 and u r still a virgin" "So?" "I am not i just wanna ask y wont u give it up?" (A/N sorry i am making him a pig!) "Because i was born with a rare condition" "Witch is?" he asks "I was born with a hymen that is so thick it will make me bleed so bad and it will hurt like hell so i am saving myself for marriage" she confesses "Oh" "Yeah trust me i would give it to u but i just want to be married and i am scared of the hymen thing so if i give it up to my husband it can help me feel more protected to myself do u understand?" She asks "Yeah hey how many days ti'll Christmas?" "4 days y?" "Cause i have to go and get something" he says going out the door "What was that about?" she asks herself

CHRISTMAS

"Open up this gift last" Trent says holding up a small box covered in wrapping paper "Kay" after she opens all her gifts and he opens his "Open this one" he says handing it to her she opens it to find a 14 rare sapphire blue diamond engagement ring "Oh my god Trent?" she asks "Yes Gwen it is what u think it is will u-" she cuts him off "YES!" she yells jumping on him and kissing him "I love u" she says "Me to" he says back "So when the wedding?" Gwen asks "How bout January 23rd?" she nods

THE BIG WEDDING

"Oh god i am so nervous!" Gwen says settling her white mermaid style gown "You'll be fine gurl!" Le Shawna assures her "Yep!" Zoey,Courtney and Bridgette also assure "Alright" Gwen says the music begins she walks down the aisle a nervous wreck "Do u Gwen Bennett take Trent Mathew to be your lawfuly wedded husband?" BLAH BLAH BLAH SKIP TO DA END! "I now pronounce u husband and wife u may kiss

the bride " they kiss everyone claps and cheers

Honeymoon

"nice rent a island" he says (The twilight breaking dawn part 1 area) "Awesome how did u get this!?" Gwen aks "I no a guy" he says "What time is it?" Gwen asks "8:00" she says he looks at her hungrily "Trent!" she giggles

(A/N right here i will be switching up my writing a little)

Gwens P.O.V

Gwen+Trent's honeymoon

**Opinion** by cooleeo posted over a year ago

honey moon Gwen's pov!  
*happy sigh* me and Trent just got married. i just cant believe he decided to marry me. i guess we had a strong thing going,so we got married. after the wedding,we packed our stuff to go to a hotel in San Diego,California. to get there we rode a plane. i had my head on Trent's shoulder most of the time,and he had his arm around me the whole time,i just love the way he makes me feel warm inside. about 3 or 4 hours later,we arrive at the hotel. it was really nice. it was better than nice,it was awesome! when we went to our room,it was huge! it had a plasma screen TV that was on the wall. a bathroom. a walk-in closet. a king size bed (that will come in handy ^~^) a huge window. best part about that is,there is a hottub in the bathroom,how awesome is that? Trent put his bags beside one of the couches,and lied down in the middle of the bed. "comfy."he said. "that's all i needed to hear."i said,before sitting beside him. "so you like it?"he asked. "i love it."i said. i shivered. "Trent,i`m cold."i said in a baby-like voice. he wrapped an arm around me. "better?"he replied. i snuggled into him. "yes."i said. "what do you what to do angel?"he said. "i dunno,how about we play."i said. he got a flirty look on his face. "no,no,we saved that for tonight,we might disturb everybody."he said. i whined. "so? i think other couples come here to."i said. "still."he said. i started to rub him threw his pants. "please?"i said with the puppy dog eyes. he shut his eyes tight. "no,not right now."he moaned. i stopped rubbing him,and lied on top of him. "okay,fine."i said playing to be angry. "what's wrong?"he said. i stood up and went to the bathroom. he sat up on the bed and raised an eyebrow. i took off my shirt,then my bra,and threw it on the bed. "coming?"i asked. he purred,and came into the bathroom with me. he stared at my chest lustfully. "if you want it,you have to come get it."i said,getting in the hottub. i watched him get undressed,and then he got in here with me. i moved closer to Trent. "you look beautiful."he said. "thank you."i said. i wrapped my legs around his waist,and pressed my pussy against his crotch. he looked down into the water. "bad girl,naughty girl."he said sitting me back in the water. i went under water,and i sucked on his thing. he started to move around,so i nibbled on it slightly. that got him to stop moving. i looked up out of the water. "that felt good."he said. i giggled. "well,you get no more,because i don't want to relax in cum."i said. "and that's a bad thing?"he said. "no,we save you delicious juices for later."i said,before laying back. he chuckled and held me in his lap. i felt his dick on my ass. "will you tell your friend to calm down?"i said. "i don't know,it's attracted to your body,especially your vagina."he said. i rolled my eyes and lied my head on his chest and fell asleep. i woke up what seems like 5:00 pm. i sat up and stretched. "sleep good?"Trent asked. "i guess."i yawned. i looked down,i had clothes on? "did you dress me?"i said. "course i did."he said. i smiled and walked over to the couch and sat on his back. he laughed and sat up,causing me to fall on the floor. "ouch."i said. he looked at me with a concerned look. "you okay babe?"he asked. i growled and pulled him on the floor with me. we both laughed. he pushed my hair out of my face. "so,what do you think about me taking you to dinner tonight?"he said. "sounds great,but aren't we still gonna play?"i said. he grinned and sat up. "we can fuck now,if that's what you want."he said,before nibbling my ear. i blushed. "no,save it for tonight."i said. "alright."he said. i lied back down on the bed and so did he. i turned on the TV. we watched Percy Jackson and the lightning thief. it was really cool. i looked over and saw Trent sleeping. AW,he looks so cute when he's asleep. i grabbed my sketch book and drew him sleeping. when i was done drawing,i got bored,so i started to rub Trent's thing. his eyes were open in a flash. "what are you doing?"he said rubbing his eyes. "i got bored."i said. "so you violate me while i`m taking a nap?"he said. "it's not violating if you are married."i said. "touche'."he said. "i drew you."i said. he looked at me. "naked?"he said. i laughed. "no,sleeping."i said. "why`d you do that?"he asked. "cause,you look so cute when you are asleep. you look just like a child."i said. he laughed. "may i see it?"he said reaching for my sketch. i nodded,and he took it. his smile turned into a grin. "this is really good Gwen."he said,before handing it back to me. he kissed me. "let me make it better."he said. he pulled me in for a kiss. i stuck my leg up behind me. i broke the kiss slowly and looked into his green eyes. he leaned in and made out with me. we started to walk back to our room,still making out. he opened the door and we walked in with our lips locked. we both fell on the bed,him on top of me. i took his hat off and put it on my head. i giggled. he started to kiss my neck,making pleasure go out threw my body. he slightly nibbled on my neck,making me moan. he looked up at me with eyes that read hungry. he untied the two straps that were behind my back and pulled it down,getting a good view of my dark purple bra. he leaned in and kissed me in a sexual way,then ran his hands slowly up my back and unclipped my bra. i took my arms off his neck and he slid my bra down my arms and threw it behind him. he grinned looking at my chest. this is my first time doing this,i wonder how it felt. he quickly came close to my breast and started to suck and lick one of them,while he rubbed and pinched the other. it completely drove me insane. it felt so good. i was moaning and gasping every time he sucked on my nipples. he just kept sucking and massaging my breast. a minute later he stopped and sat back up. i took his shirt off. his chest was so sexy,to make it better it was glistening with sweat. he pulled my dress down my legs and pushed it aside. he pulled at my panties and stuck his hand down them and started rubbing me. i never knew this would give this much pleasure. i started moaning really loud as he rubbed harder and faster. i was about to climax on his hand,so he pulled his hand out of my underwear. he gave me a minute to calm my breathing. when i got relaxed i took of his belt and pulled down his pants. he pulled off my panties looking at my womanhood. i sat up on my knees and he started to come closer. he moved his head all the way near my private. he dove his head forward and licked my pussy lips. i shivered. he brought his head closer and stuck his tongue inside of me. i cried out in pleasure. i leaned my head back as he moved his tongue around inside me faster. i didn't want to cum in his mouth,i yearned for to cum on him while he's inside of me. "Trent..stop,stop if i cum i want it to be when we are doing it. he licked me one more time and pulled his tongue out of me. "i can take that excuse. i pinned him to the pillows. "what's that supposed to mean?"i said. "nothing."he said. i looked down and he had a huge bulge in his boxers. i laughed. i didn't want to suck on his thing,yet. but,i wanted to make it more fun to loose my virginity. i sat on his stomach and gave him a lap dance. he just sat there with a goofy looking smile on his face. i leaned down and got close to his face. "i want to get naughty."i whispered so low i could barely hear me. "i know."he said in a husky tone. he softly pushed me off him and turned me around so my ass was in his face. he stood up and got on top of my back. his penis was slightly in my ass. i looked in the mirror and he was smiling at me. i looked up at him and smiled back. he started to move on me,wich made me moan. he started to hump me hard. i started to breath hard,i breathed in and out of my mouth quickly. "oh Trent."i moaned. i grabbed his arms and pulled him to the side of the bed. i lied down on my stomach and scooted closer to his thing. i kissed the head of it and received a quiet yes from his lips. i put my lips around the tip of his crotch. Trent chuckled. i put more and more of him in my mouth. he started to thrust in my mouth,i think i`m doing a good job. i got him to stop thrusting by nibbling on him. he moaned really loud. in my mouth i felt him getting ready to shoot his juices in my mouth,so i let go. i let go of his penis and sat up. he had his eyes shut tight. i giggled. i liked the way he looked right now. sexy and irresistible. i ran my tongue from his abs to his chest. he laughed. i looked up at him and he was staring at me happy. i started to make out with him. 7 minutes later he pulled apart quickly and turned me over. he positioned his crotch over mine. i gulped. doesn't the first time hurt? he rubbed the head of his dick against my pussy. "Trent."i shivered. realizing my tightness,he slowly entered me it hurt like hell i was crying as soon as he entered me an inch "Shh shh" he says to me i nod trying to calm my sobs he started going in further he was soon stopped by my hymen i looked at him scared he could tell i was "You'll be fine i promise" he says to me i nod he slowly breaks it i scream in pain no pleasure at all i am now crying i can't stop i feel blood going onto him he can tell it to i kiss him to try to muffle my cries

Trents P O V

she was crying so hard when i broke her hymen i feel so bad i can feel her blood she is kissing me to try and calm down her cries i break the kiss we stare into eachothers eyes her teary eyed eyes we stayed like that for 5 minutes ti'll Gwen got used to it then i started to thrust she cried out in pain but after a while she was moaning

Gwe

when he started to thrust it hurt like fuck that is probably going slow he is so sweet after a minute of going slow it begun to feel good and pleasurable i started to moan he seemed to like it when i responded that way because he picked up speed after 6 minutes of moaning and flesh smacking and a lot of kissing to muffle cries we both came it felt werid to me but in a strange good way he pulled out "Nothing to be afraid of" Trent said "I no" he pulled off the covers to see were my pussy was there was blood on the sheets "Ah shit Gwen r u ok?" he asks i nod "I'm fine i promise i love u" "I no" he says we make out for 5 minutes then we fall asleep well we think we r both sleeping i am pretending to sleep i no he is awake he wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair i can tell he is smiling i smile back and we fall asleep

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY SHOULD I MAKE A SQUEAL WHERE SHE GETS PREGGO? LEAVE ME A REVIEW R&R THANX -angel**


End file.
